When She Became The Target
by RaeAnne
Summary: HC When people get stimulated they get territorial” HoratioBreathless. Can Horatio keep Calleigh safe when an obsessed murderer escapes? NEW CHAPTER! 12505! STORY FINISHED
1. CHAPTER ONE

**

* * *

TITLE:** When She Became The Target 

**AUTHOR:** RaeAnne

**RATING:** PG-13

**SPOILERS:** um, well it takes place in season one, after Megan left and before Yelina (I really can't stand that woman!) So yeah, all is fair game between those lines.

**DISCLAIMER:** Not mine, wish that hunk of a CSI Horatio was, but alas he is not :-( all belong to who ever they belong to (which is not me). Please don't sue, you wont get much I am afraid.

**AUTHORS NOTE:** Hi! This is my first CSI fanfic, I am so crazy about this show it isn't funny! I love the Calleigh/Horatio pairing. I know that is story is slightly reminiscent of 'Body Count' but I actually only saw that episode a couple days ago and this story was not based on that. Please excuse any incorrect references to CSI related tools or resources, still trying to get everything down. The plot is lacking, I am sorry, I was just trying to find a reason to write Horatio/Calleigh romance... lol as if anyone really need a reason. :-) I hope you all enjoy this story and leave lots of feedback! Thank you so much!  
RaeAnne

**When She Became The Target**

Most nights at this time the Crime Scene Investigation Headquarters would be dark, but tonight light spills into the Miami night from a solitary window.

She knew she should be at home, she knew she was becoming all most too focused and that soon she would lose her ability to look for both the obvious and the unobvious, which she knew would not sit well with her boss. But still she into the midnight hour she worked.

The case was straight forward but yet that was what was bothering her, she felt like she was missing something, something important. She couldn't take it at face value, she knew. She poured over her reports, comparing them to her new work, everything still add up. "I guess no matter how you try, two plus two will always equal…four," she thought helplessly. A pent up, exasperated sigh escaped her lips as she closed her eyes willing her mind to think clearly.

"I thought I told you go home—three hours ago," a deep, low voice tickled her ears and caressed her soul. With her eyes still momentarily shut a picture of the man whom the voice belonged filled her mind, making her force down a smile.

"Hey Handsome," she slowly opened her eyes and turned to him. "If you had gone home, and staid home you wouldn't have known I was still here."

He pondered her words, she had tried to give them a teasing quality but they fell short. She saw that he was still in his suit, he hadn't even bothered to change. He looked her over carefully and saw that light blue circles had started to form under her eyes and that from the slump of her shoulders to the shifting of the weight from either foot it seemed her entire body screamed for rest.

"This is true," he started slowly, "but if there was anyone who came close to being as much a workaholic as I am it would be you." His words were low and gravely.

She tried to turn her attention back to her work but ignoring her boss who stood only a few feet from her, hands positioned on his hips was not something one could do easily… if at all.

"I want you go home _now_, I'm personally seeing you out. I need and a full and alert team tomorrow, so lets get you home Bullet Girl," he stated and his words held no laughter but he was gentle and somehow coaxed her out of her reverie and out of the lab.

* * *

"Good job guys, nice work, we got him!" Horatio declared words rumbling throatily a small smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. The CSI team watched as a detective cuffed and led out a very evil man. A man who was put away by the ballistics work of Calleigh Duquesne. 

"Nice work, Cal," Speed nodded his approval as he clapped a hand on her shoulder. She only returned his nod and gave a weak smile. It was a long week, a long investigation.

Everything had been finished, every loose end tied, every report filed but something still didn't sit right with Calleigh. She watched Eric and Speed disappear to places unknown she remained there silently sharing the space with Horatio.

"We got him, go home, get some sleep," he said firmly before turning towards his office.

She hesitated, a groan welling up in her. She teetered on exhaustion but she knew she had to talk to him. So she headed toward the stairs to invade his sanctuary. She felt a pang of nerves.

She respected Horatio Caine more then she could put to words. His pursuit of justice, his compassion, his dedication, his fervent sense of duty and personal excellence was something she hoped to one day duplicate, she didn't just want to match his hours spent on a case she aspired to have that _dedication_. But the relationship they had was at a strange cross road. Nothing was like it had been in the pass weeks, the usual camaraderie lost. He was aloof, cold, and distant. She tried to joke with him, tried to keep it light and bring back the easy flow of conversation. He just seemed to almost block her out and she hated it. She hated she got lost in his eyes, and he just got lost; anywhere but where she was, that is where you would find Horatio.

Maybe somewhere in her heart there was something more to her teasing remarks that held slight innuendo… like that little "nothing but leather chaps" incident that had earned her not even a hint of a smile but instead an almost harsh reply. She felt so humiliated, so angry when he seemed to reprimand. She tried to explain it was a joke, he didn't smile even then, didn't do anything but make her feel like a little girl who had just greatly disappointed her father, but in this case she didn't disappoint her father, but someone whose respect meant the world to her, and she _hated_ that.

She was fast running out of steps and his door loomed. With a deep breath she quickly but firmly rapped on his door. She was promptly met with a deep "Come in."

She straightened her shoulders and held her head high and opened the door.

"Hello, Calleigh," he said absently not looking up from his folder.

She opened her mouth to start but she turned her train of thought.

"How did you know that it was me?"

He didn't answer just pointed a lazy finger to the large window that looked out on the lab.

"Aww, I see," she said quietly.

"Have a seat Calleigh," he broke her rapid thoughts. She nodded sitting and he laid down his papers.

"I also, knew that something wasn't letting you rest. I knew that you would be coming," he said as a matter of fact.

He took in her every detail, the way she tilted her head the almost hurt expression in her eyes, the weariness and upset she wore like an unflattering dress. He felt a pang of guilt.

"You're right, this case doesn't seem finished. I don't know why but it doesn't _feel _right! It was too simple, but it was complicated in its simplicity! But I still think there is something more!" she spoke rapidly hands helping to express her point.

He nodded not arguing, "Okay, what's missing?" he leaned forward seeking the gaze that had fallen to the floor.

If she wasn't so stressed, so feeling like she had been stretched too thin, maybe if she hadn't felt like her entire friendship between her and Horatio was falling apart she wouldn't have felt like he was just putting up with his temperamental 'bullet girl'.

She brought her eyes to his and there was a spark of anger that Horatio barely caught. "Please don't patronize me! Tell me I'm wrong, tell me I'm being ridiculous, but please don't patronize me," she stated her voice even, cool and hard.

Horatio was undaunted "I wasn't patronizing you, I was asking you as my ballistics expert what was making you question." His words held no rebuke as she might have expected.

"I don't know! I wish I did. That's why I came to you, I thought you could help me figure out why I can't believe in what my own work tells me!" she leaned back in her chair running frustrated hands through her hair.

Horatio felt a tug in his chest and tried to push it away, "I can't figure it out for you, but what I can do is tell you that sometimes you can have a feeling in your gut that wont go away no matter how much you will it to. But Calleigh you have the answer in the evidence, the answer is always there, you all ready have the answer I can't give you."

"But can you at least tell me if you feel there is something more then what is in our file?"

"I again can only tell you that I trust you, your judgment, but what I think or feel will not take away your doubts. I _can_ tell you that the man we put away is a very evil man, we have saved people by putting him in jail, and _that_ is what we do."

"We put away the bad guy," she nodded standing.

"Exactly."

She left his office with a small amount of hope. She went back to the lab, and back to work.

* * *

The man they put in jail sat in his temporary holding cell awaiting his transfer to the maximum security prison where he would await his death sentence to be upheld. He pulled a book from under his bed and opened it to the middle, reveling newspaper clipping one from his own trial. There with golden hair and penetrating eyes was the woman who put him there. It is a thin line; a thin line between passionate obsession and consuming hatred, and on both sides of that line he frequently roamed. The woman he sometimes obsessed about with lust and unquenchable desire and often fell consumed in his visions of him letting her life be drained with his hands. He may have been caught this time, but he certainly wasn't finished, he had too much to do. 

* * *

As time passed Calleigh's doubts lessened but never fully went away. 

"Calleigh, can I see you for a minute?" a voice interrupted her work.

"Sure, H, be there is just… a second," she answered removing her safety glasses and went to meet him the hallway.

"What's up?" she asked cheerily.

His face was cold and strained, though it was only detectible if you looked in the right places, and Calleigh knew where to look. Her heart picked up pace as she read many things into his hesitation.

"JD Truman has escaped."

The words reverberated through her making her stomach turn. "When? How?" she asked her southern drawl strengthening as she spoke.

"About a hour ago, he somehow was able to get away from his escorts that were taking him to the prison."

She nodded letting the information sink In, she never tried to hide her disgust for this man, but what she did hide was the fact that for some reason this man got to her, his total lake of remorse or regret gave her a trace of fear that she normally didn't have, no matter the perp.

"Well it seems, they waited a little too long to him there," she cringed.

"Yes—it seems they did."

* * *

Calleigh walked to the little store down the street from her apartment trying not to think about Truman. 

"Aww, it is my Calleigh come to visit!" the owner exclaimed as she entered, the door chiming her entrance.

"Hello! How are you Mr. Brown?" she asked with a bright smile on her face. Mr. Brown was in his late 70ies, a dear man who reminded Calleigh greatly of her grandfather.

"Better now that you've come to visit! How is everything with you?"

"Very good," she lied as she placed her items on the counter; a loaf of bread and a carton of milk.

Mr. Brown rung up her items then asked for something a little more then her total, "So how about a kiss for an old man huh?"

She lifted her eyebrows with a smile as she contemplated his request. "All right since you asked so nicely and since you _are _my favorite grocer." She giggled then leaned over the counter to place a quick light peck on his cheek.

"Ho, my girl you keep me young!" he laughed handing her the bag and she laughed waving to him as she exited.

Back in her apartment she pondered once again JD Truman. He was a man without a conscience, without a soul. He murdered an entire family because they had asked him to turn down his music that was blaring from his house next to theirs. Even afterward he held no remorse, no regret, nothing once so ever.

She fell into bed around eleven, her gun on her night stand as she drifted into a deep, but unsettled sleep.

* * *

Horatio looked at the fax that laid on his home office desk and could barely control his anger. In the dim light of his desk lamp he read the paper and felt his blood turn from ice cold to an inferno of rage. 

_"To Calleigh Duquesne,  
__You put me on death row, but before I resign myself to that fate,  
__I am going to have you. All of you and when I have satisfied myself I will  
__take your life just as you have planned to take mine."_

Below were comments from the MDPD.

_"This was found at the crash site, I thought you would appreciate having an advanced warning."_

He was furious, enraged. "She knew something was wrong!" he cursed the air


	2. CHAPTER TWO

**DISCLAIMER:** see chapter one

**A/N:** Hey, Thank you all so much for the feedbacks! I hope I have caught any grammar and or spelling mistakes this time around, sometimes I just don't catch them all :-) I hope that I have stuck pretty close to character with everyone… Horatio's voice and presence (two of my personal favorite things about him… mmm that voice!!!) I have tried to express on paper (so to speak) as best I could. Thanks all for reading!! –RaeAnne

**CHAPTER TWO**  
  
Two in the morning and Horatio sat in his silver Hummer watching Calleigh's building. He didn't want to wake her, he didn't want to scare her, though he doubted that much would truly scare her, but she would need her rest, he would allow her one last night of hopefully peaceful sleep

He thought back on every aspect of the case as he focused on her window. Truman was a dangerous man who he wasn't even sure was human. He massacred a family on a whim, never thought twice. He inflicted pain with glee, he was belligerent and smart as hell.

Calleigh had taken on the daunting task of going through the bullets scattered at the scene. He had used several different caliber semi-automatics along with a double barrel shot gun. He intended to terrify, it also at first glace led the CSI to believe there was more then one shooter. It was merely a stall tactic and a way for Truman to extract the most pleasure and brutality out of the kill.

They finally caught him when he returned to the scene of the crime. "A big mistake," Horatio had been quick to point out. Truman just smirked and asked for a lawyer. Horatio first thought that it was a mistake made by an incompetent and vain man trying to revel in his slaughter but was now he was starting to think it was deliberate ploy. But for what outcome?

Why was he after Calleigh? The question settled on Horatio much like the black storm cloud that was accumulating in the sky. He fingered the fax and soon had it in a crumple, tossed on the passenger floor.

* * *

The sun would be coming up any minute, Horatio breathed deeply and dipped his chin slightly as he realized the night had been survived without incident and he felt a small smile spread. He slipped on his sunglasses a few moments before he brought the engine of the Hummer to life he then gave a wave to the patrol car who would take over for the few hours before Calleigh would head to work. 

* * *

"Excuse me… but why are you parked in front of my building?" Calleigh tapped on the officers window till he rolled it down. She stood huddled in a heavy parka as rain fell in thick sheets around her. 

"Ma'am if you please just go back inside…" the officer started.

"Calleigh Duquesne, CSI" she stated flashing her badge toward him. The young officer swallowed hard his eyes darted to the badge then back to the front.

"I am sorry Miss Duquesne, but you'll have to call Lt. Caine and ask him."

She nodded and pulled a cell phone from a clip on her belt and hit the speed dial for Horatio's cell phone. "And officer, it's Detective Duquesne."

"Yes ma'am… I mean detective," came the quiet reply.

"Horatio, it's Calleigh. I have a patrol car sitting in front of my building who tells me I have to talk to you to find out just why he is here… care to fill me in?" her tone was part irritation, part curiosity.

"What? Can't you tell me now? …. Horatio, please just tell me! Uh huh… fine…fine… yes sir," she closed her phone with a quick snap and glared at the man in the car.

"I'm just doing what I am told…I am just the messenger," the officer said defensively.

"And now you get to be the chauffeur, Lt. Caine has asked that you please take me to the Crime Lab," she said then went to the passenger side and got in.

Calleigh rode the elevator with impatience, tapping her fingers on the rail. Finally the doors opened with a ding. She stopped for a second as she witnessed Eric, Speed and others dash here and there at an alarming pace. She glanced at her watch then at the clock on the wall above the reception desk, both read "7:45" she wasn't late, in fact she was early.

"Calleigh, come with me," Horatio came from behind her.

"What is going on Horatio?" she demanded craning her neck to try and look into his face as he led her down the hall with a hand on her back.

He didn't answer her just picked up the pace until they arrived at an empty questioning room where he opened the door for her to enter.

"Please just tell me what is going on!" she laid her wet jacket on the table and looked into his face where he stood at the opposite end of the table.

"Calleigh, sit down," he softly commanded her.

She fought the natural response to do as he asked but instead she set her jaw in determination before responding, "No, I'll stand, tell me what is going on."

Horatio didn't answer just took a white piece of paper from the manila folder he held and laid it on the table in front of her.

She looked at him questioningly, he merely nodded and she picked up the paper and started to read it.

Horatio watched her with a well honed detective's eye and he witnessed her eyes increase a fraction in size, her breathing become rapid and he noticed the slightest tremble in her hands.

"There isn't a person in law enforcement who hasn't gotten something like this," she gave a shaky laugh as she dropped the paper back onto the table, unconsciously wiping her hands on her skirt before linking them behind her back.

Horatio tipped his head and retrieved the paper. "You're right," he paused watching her, "but not everyone gets them from a man who has just escaped from authorities."

Calleigh sat.

"There is more Calleigh," Horatio went on voice dropping an octave as he took a chair beside her.

She looked over at him with hurt she could not mask in her eyes, as she seemed to dread his next words.

"Do you know a Harris Brown?" he asked.

She only nodded not trusting her own voice.

"He was found three hours ago… he was murdered, Calleigh."

Calleigh couldn't stop a painful gasp as her hand flew to her mouth. "No… I just saw him last night! I was just there!" she whispered feeling her head start to spin.

Horatio put a hand on hers that rested on the table. "I'm sorry Calleigh…"

"It was him wasn't it?" she more stated then questioned as she straightened her shoulders and brought her emotions into check and took her hand away from Horatio's then folded them in her lap.

"Yes—it was."

"Of course it was," she said then folded her arms across her chest trying to somehow protect herself.

"He left this," Horatio handed her another piece of paper.

_"I am a jealous man. I am also an angry man. How does it feel Detective Duquesne? To be responsible for a the death of an innocent man? Kind of gives you a thrill doesn't it. He's the first, but not the last. See you soon" _

Calleigh tried to remain calm, tried to keep herself under control. The full implications of what was happening finally hit home. This man knew where she was, he knew her movements, he found her quickly and was obviously watching her. He could be watching her right now, through the open blinds, and she would never know it.

"Its not true, you're not responsible."

She brought her focus from the paper to Horatio and just shook her head and almost laughed, "How do you figure?"

"Calleigh…"

"Horatio?"

The stand off stare was broken by Speed entering. Both gazes now fell on him.

"Um… H, they need you down at the scene for the final walk through," Speed looked at Calleigh then Horatio.

"Thank you, Speed," Horatio's tone dismissed him and Speed was gone almost as quickly as he had arrived.

"I want to go with you."

"Fine."

Calleigh blinked, she thought he would fight her on it, but he didn't just stood and walked with purpose out of the room and down the hall, she followed.

* * *

"How did it happen? Calleigh asked as they drove toward the crime scene.

Horatio chose his words carefully "He was in early to receive his weekly shipments—from what we've been able to put together with the officers first on the scene that Truman was let in from the back, the front door was still locked, Brown must have assumed it was a delivery man, he had no reason to suspect otherwise."

Calleigh was silent trying to sum up the courage to ask what she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"Okay, but _what _killed him?"

Horatio's grip on the steering wheel tightened.

"A double barrel shot gun, one shot to the chest, another to the head."

She felt ill, excessive pain, excessive gore, she said nothing more just pushed her sunglasses to further cover her eyes which she knew would betray her.

"Lt. Horatio Caine, Detective Calleigh Duquesne, CSI" Horatio stated as he was stopped by a uniformed officer as they approached the blocked off area.

"Horatio, are you here for the final walk through?" Detective Sevilla met them.

"Yes, we are." Horatio lifted the yellow crime scene tape and let Calleigh under before following. He stopped her before she entered. "There is a lot of blood… I just wanted to warn you."

"I've been to a bloody crime scene before," she clipped her words and started in.

No matter how much she thought she had prepared herself, the amount of blood and the fact the blood was from a dear, innocent friend she felt ill.

There was blood everywhere. They carefully moved through the store to the front counter. Calleigh gasped and felt her knees go weak.

"Sevilla! Why hasn't the body been taken out?" Horatio yelled angrily as he gripped Calleigh's arm helping her regain balance before he tried to take her out. She dug in her heels.

"I'm not a child, I've seen a body before," she said with more conviction then she felt. Horatio looked at her unsure but didn't protest.

"Alexx was supposed to be here twenty minutes ago, I am sorry," Sevilla said evenly.

Horatio clenched his jaw and let go of Calleigh's arm, they would finish the walkthrough.


	3. CHAPTER THREE

**DISCLAIMER:** see chapter one

**A/N:** Hey all, thank you for the feedback they mean so much! To have gained praise from fellow authors is always so nice (doesn't hurt the ego either :-) Hope ya all enjoy this chapter. Thanks again –RaeAnne

* * *

"When were you there?"

"Around 9:30… I got a loaf of bread and milk…he asked me for a kiss.. so I kissed him on the cheek…" Calleigh felt unwanted tears spring to her eyes, "He said that I kept him young."

"Did anything unusual happen on the way home?"

"No, nothing, I am sure that if he wanted to do something that he would have, there was no one around!" Calleigh finished standing, tiring of all the questions.

"Can I go now?" she asked the detective.

"Yes, but we may need to ask you more questions later," he answered and she nodded.

"We will have your apartment on constant surveillance, if he even tries to make a move we will see him and take appropriate action. Thank you for your time Detective," the officer led her out of the interrogation room.

Horatio sat in a chair watching the door, he felt his anger grow by the second for the man that was holding Calleigh hostage, not the man in the questioning room but the man that held captive her soul. He wanted to see her smile come back, he wanted to know that she was alright. Calleigh was tough, but there was also a gentleness that couldn't be matched, and this man was tearing her apart.

"Are you ready to go?" Horatio brought his attention to the creaking sound of a door, and saw Calleigh exit.

"Yes," was her simple answer and he walked her out.

"I want you stay with one of us tonight… I have spoken with Alexx and she says that she has more then enough room for you to stay until we catch this guy; we'll go get your stuff now." Horatio said to her as they neared the Hummer.

"What? I am not imposing on Alexx and her family!" Calleigh argued ardently as she came to a stop in front of the Hummer.

"Fine, Speed, and Eric said you can stay with them, I just thought that you would rather stay with Alexx, not a problem though," he gave the faintest of shrugs as he retrieved his sunglasses that were waiting at the base of his neck.

"I am not staying, with Alexx… Tim or Eric for that matter! I am going to stay in my own apartment! This man will not scare me from my home!" she said with annoyance at his assumptions.

"Calleigh there is a man that is quite unhinged trying to kill you, he has your routine down, and you are telling me that you are going to stay in harm's way?" he questioned in disbelief as he stood in the open drivers door.

"Yes. Because fear is something he thrives on, and I am not going to give him the satisfaction of seeing my fear!" she said leaving no room for further discussion. "Besides, they are going to have police 24/7 around my place, I will be fine."

They drove in silence. Horatio stole a glance at her, she was someone he sometimes had a hard time pegging, but now in an unguarded moment he saw through. He saw her fear, the fear that she tried so hard to deny, to remove from herself, she would not show weakness. He counted himself lucky to have had seen her in a state such as this. She felt comfortable with him and he hated that he couldn't do more to make her at ease, but he couldn't without putting too much of himself on the line.

"Are we going back to the lab?" she finally asked quietly.

"Do you want to go back to the lab?"

"I.. I don't know. They are all going to stare, Eric and Speed might try and say something supportive, I just can't deal with that right now."

"Okay," he dipped his head to the side, "Where would like to go?"

She bit her lip trying to sort out jumbled thoughts. "Could you maybe drop me off at the beach?"

He actually laughed, "Sorry Calleigh, I am not dropping you off anywhere, but we can go to the beach if you like."

"I have and gun and I know how to use it…"

"Yes—I of all people know that, still you are not going any where by yourself, face it your stuck with me, for the time being" he pulled the vehicle over as the neared a beautiful white sand beach.

She didn't answer, but got out of the car and sought a place at a nearby picnic table. He followed and sat across from her. She needed to talk, he realized as he watched her take more interest in the weathered table then in the ocean in front of her.

"I am not a victim."

"No—you're not."

"Then why is that everyone is treating me as one?"

"Who is?"

"Everyone! I saw the way everyone reacted when I came into work today, every single person knew what was going on, but me. They didn't say anything just rushed about trying to not make eye contact, because if they did they would have to try and think of something to say. I know how people treat victims, I know because I've done it."

"Do I treat you like a victim?"

Pain filled eyes looked at him and she sighed dropping them again, "No, Horatio you don't. And I never want you too. I don't want you or any of my friends to ever look at me with pity that demeaning, pity," she fell silent.

"Okay, no pity, how about friendship? Is there room for that?" he asked.

"What? What does friendship have to do with anything?"

"Friends don't let friends hurt alone. And if you choose to acknowledge it or not, you are hurting, Calleigh. You can't stop this guy by yourself, you've got to let someone help you. I know that admitting you can't do something alone is a bitter test of character, especial for us hard headed, stubborn kind," he gave her a half smile.

"I have never known you to admit you couldn't do anything Lt. Caine so therein I find my loop hole to throw out everything you just said," voice sounded like soft rain to Horatio's dry soul.

"Don't through the baby out with the bathwater. Maybe I was hoping that by including myself into the comparison you would be more willing to see it my way."

"You were mistaken, I see too many things your way all ready, it makes me one dynamite CSI, but it also means I see through your well meaning ploys that much quicker."

He nodded a finger and thumb on his chin as he realized the truth to her words and smiled.

"Yes Calleigh, you are, as you say a dynamite CSI at that. But no one got to where they are without a little help."

"Or without stepping on a few toes…. " she flashed a brilliant smile. "Thank you for talking with me Horatio, it does mean a lot… I feel better all ready."

"Anytime," he again felt a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

* * *

"He is smart, we know that, we also know that he wants Calleigh." Horatio was holding a meeting in the conference room, he stood at the head of a long table where he was quickly making notes on the large wipe off board.

"He watched her walk into the store and took action with the owner afterward. Why though?" Speed interjected.

"As he stated he was jealous. He saw me with Mr. Brown, it seems that he wants to be the focus of all my attention," Calleigh shrugged.

"The guard at the jail said they found an old book with several newspaper clippings, all of Calleigh when she testified at the trial, he is really obsessed with her," Eric commented.

"Yes, and the move of the grocer was totally a show of power, the bullets totally ripped him apart, it was brutal," Alexx added her take to it as she went over the photo's in her report.

"I don't mean to question, but isn't the police handling this?" Eric asked.

"They are – but this one of our own. We will catch this guy because we live and breathe evidence, we will know this guy inside out because we have the most to lose if the police don't watch every detail. I want someone with Calleigh every second she is out of these or her apartment walls. There is watch on her apartment but if she has to go shopping, if she has an appointment to go to one of us will be there. I don't care what it takes, this guy will not get an opportunity to strike," Horatio commanded the room with his intent and passion charged words.

Calleigh felt her insides warm with the concern she heard in his words, though she struggled with the feeling of guilt, guilt over Mr. Brown, over her colleagues.. her friends going through all of this for her.

"Okay, I think that is it," Horatio finally announced as they drew the meeting to an end.

"I'll drive you home, Cal, if ya want," Speed offered.

"Thank…" she started but was cut off by Horatio.

"Speed, on that bike? You've got to kidding, I'll…" this time it was Horatio who was interrupted.

"Don't worry, H, I got her, safe and sound, home on four wheels," Eric piped up with a smile. Horatio didn't smile, in fact he almost glared.

"Guys I am fine, I can get a cab," Calleigh laughed.

"No, go with Eric. Eric walk her to the door, all right?" Horatio pointed a finger at the young man.

"Yes, sir. Not everyday I get a beautiful woman in my car…" Eric laughed.

"No, most the time they just end up seeing the back seat right? Even at that it doesn't last long…" Speed shot with a huff.

"You're just jealous, because you don't have a back seat…"

"Boys, what can you do?" Alexx laughed pushing the bickering 'boys' into the open doors of the elevator.

"I'll be down in a second, I forgot my purse," Calleigh smiled and Alexx waved her acknowledgement.

"Everything going to be all right?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Thank you again for everything you have done, I don't know what I would do without all of you guys backing me up… I almost took you guys for granted, ya know," she smiled.

"Yeah, and I almost lost you… too many times to count," he thought with disdain for himself as he watched her disappear into the ballistics lab, then moments later reemerge with her purse in hand.

"Okay Handsome, ready to go?" she asked as the elevator arrived.

* * *

He just dipped his chin and smiled in usual Horatio manner and followed her in.

"Thank you again Eric, I appreciate the ride," Calleigh beamed as they paused in front of her door.

"Not a problem, Cal, anytime."

She turned to unlock the door but she turned back to him keys still in hand.

"Everything is going to be all right… I promise," Eric caught her hands and squeezed them.

She nodded then without thinking threw her arms around him and hugged him tight. He was caught off guard but quickly wrapped his arms around her and held her for a long minute.

"I'm sorry…I…just…" she pulled away swatting at tears.

"No worries, Cal, you are safe, and believe me any time you need another one of those, I am ready and willing to accommodate," he gave her a half smile and with his thumb and fore finger tipped her chin, then placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you," she whispered then entered her apartment.

She looked around her apartment with a sigh. She wasn't accustom to showing weakness, she fought to disconnect that emotion, along with her heart. Her heart just got in the way. She tossed her bag and coat on a nearby table then went to escape in her room.

Her bedroom, she ran her fingers along with light yellow walls and flashes of Truman's face filled her mind, she felt her stomach knot. He was real, he wasn't playing around, he wasn't just threatening, he was real. She knew bad guys were real, she saw and put them away everyday, but it wasn't everyday that a bad guy came after her. She wasn't so much scared as she was unsure. Terror comes in many shapes and packages, this was the terror of the unknown. Waiting for him to make a move, waiting for the other shoe to drop. She knew that if he made a move in the open he would be caught, she knew that, but it was the waiting and praying that he would slip that made her crazy. Knowing that he was out there just waiting to attack her, her friends, it was terrifying. It was like climbing up the peak of a rollercoaster, you know the drop is coming, but as you inch towards the summit, panic sets in, you know its coming, you are braced for it, but the ascent seems to crawl on. You wish it would just get over with, you feel the terror release as you descend toward the ground there you can deal with it and in the rush it ends. The anticipation was the hardest part.

Wrapped in a robe that did nothing to chase away the icy feeling in her Calleigh laid on the bed looking at the ceiling. There in the white ceiling she saw another picture, though only in her mind.

"Horatio…" the name fell silent on her lips. She saw him sitting at that dilapidated picnic table, the sun set highlighting his hair, his eyes covered by those sunglasses… that dark suit… that slight, almost smile. He was often in her mind, and permanently intertwined in her heart. A place she tried to rid him from many times, but in spite of his aloofness he remained. She whished she knew why he wouldn't let anyone close, she wished she could get in and see inside the man, the great Horatio Caine, but the door is always shut and always locked.

With his name still on her lips and his picture the only thing she could see she crawled under the blankets and tried to rid him once more.

* * *

_A/N: feedback is very greatly appreciated! Thanks :-)_


	4. CHAPTER FOUR

**DISCLAIMER: **see chapter one  
**A/N:  
****Gomes**: thank you so much for the praise, it's truly flattering. I must confess though, I have another story that is a Law and Order SVU/Profiler crossover that runs along the same vein as this story. I wanted to put in a few things that had bounced in my mind while doing my other story, but it wasn't going in a way that I could use them. But anyway this story is different and isn't as plot driven as my other story was, this story is an excuse to write some fluffy Horatio/Calleigh moments that I couldn't use in my other story, but I still wanted to use the same plot idea. So the reason why this bad guy reminds you of the Jack of All Trades guy is because, well he is the inspiration…in a round about way.

Thanks again for reading and reviewing everybody :-)  
-RaeAnne

**CHAPTER FOUR**

He waved to the patrol car who returned the wave and started his car. Horatio scanned the building and parking lot before he focused on the darkened window of Calleigh's apartment.

He knew that he wouldn't sleep, he had tried but not being able to see Calleigh was keeping him up. He would not let her get hurt. If he could not see her blond hair and blue-green eyes her window would have to do. Sleep was second thought next to her, breathing was hardly necessary if he could possibly loose her. So in the Hummer he sat mind only on her.

* * *

"Good morning Officer Davis," she chirped happily as she entered the squad car coffee cup in hand, which she offered him.

"Thought you could use this," she laughed with a shrug and the officer accepted it gratefully as he prepared to pull out of the parking lot.

"Calleigh… we've got something!" Speed stuck his head into the lab where she was working.

"All right," she nodded following his quick steps toward the conference room. Her heart quickened.

"This just arrived," Horatio lifted an evidence bag off the table and showed it to everyone to see. No one was close enough to see clearly what was written on the sheet of paper. "It was delivered by DHL, no return address and they have no record of who sent it," he continued as he called up the paper on the large screen behind him.

_"I saw that. You think I didn't? I am warning you CSI man, keep your  
__hands off her. I will not hesitate to take you out of the picture the next time  
__I see you touch her."_

"Anyone care to explain?" Horatio moved his hands to his hips the light catching on his badge causing a shadow to play on Calleigh's face.

The room was silent for a second then it all made sense to Eric and Calleigh.

"He means me," Eric replied.

"Uh, huh," Horatio encouraged him to go on.

"I walked Calleigh to her door last night… per your request," he paused trying to figure out the best way to describe what had happened.

"I was upset, I hugged him goodnight," Calleigh shrugged though a slight flush threatened to creep up as Horatio wanted it further elaborated.

"That's it?" he questioned face straining to remain neutral.

"No, I kissed her on the forehead," Eric saw Calleigh's struggle.

"Okay," Horatio nodded, "Let's get back to work, Speed you are still working with the surveillance guys right?" Speed nodded. "Good, keep going over the tapes, he's watching her from somewhere, get camera's set up facing out as well as in maybe we'll catch something," Tim gave the thumb's up and headed out. "Eric go through Truman's file again see if you can find someone that might live in the same neighborhood as Calleigh that would be willing to house our guy, also canvas the electronics stores I think that he has to have a camera up somewhere!" Horatio dismissed them, all but Calleigh.

"What would like me to do?" she asked.

"You are coming with me, we've got another case to work on, no too involved but looks are deceiving," Horatio answered.

"You're taking me off the case?"

"No—you are the case, but there isn't anything for you to do at the moment, and unless you want me to force you to take leave then you'll come with me."

She raised her chin in indignation. He suppressed a laugh and held the door for her.

* * *

Again it's late and again Tim, Eric, Calleigh and Horatio were gathered in the now deemed "Command Center One" conference room where all planning and discussion went on concerning the Truman case.

"I have been thinking over the letter sent about Eric… we can use this," Horatio started to speak eyes not focused on anything in particular.

"Don't forget the four flat tires on my car… really tore them apart," Eric said his mouth turned to pout. No one really listened.

"How?" Speed asked.

"To lure him out. He wants Calleigh, and no one else can get close to her without getting him upset, and what happens when someone acts out of anger?" Horatio put both hands on a chair and stared straight ahead, answering his own question, "They—mess—up."

"Eric, I want you to be around Calleigh as much as possible, put your arm around her what ever, lets see what he does. Be careful though, always be aware of what is going on around you," Horatio continued, his words were strained and he tried to remove any hindering emotion that might try and wedge its way in.

"You want Eric to put himself in danger? That's crazy!" Calleigh replied.

"He's not in danger, there will always be someone around to watch, it will be a structured scenario, we have to bring him out!"

"Can I say something?" Eric interjected.

Every set of eyes fell on him.

"I'll do it. I want to do it, anything to get this guy off the streets and keep Cal safe," Eric said with much sincerity.

"Then it's settled. Eric drive her home tonight… you can use one of the Hummers," Horatio nodded.

The team spread out to finish up their tasks leaving again Horatio and Calleigh.

"We've got to quit ending these meetings this way…" Calleigh smiled, "I always feel like I am getting in trouble with the principal."

Horatio grinned. "Come on I have something for you.." he headed toward the door.

"What?" she was bewildered.

"Come on," he waved his hand at her with a smile and beckoned her to follow him to the elevator.

"Horatio, you are acting strange, what is going on?" she laughed as they both entered the elevator.

"Just be patient," he answered.

The doors opened into the parking garage, she followed him out and to his Hummer.

"Please tell me!" she begged laughing.

Horatio went to the back door of the vehicle and just watched as she laughed, he missed her laughter, and he hadn't realized how much till he heard her now.

"What?" she asked as he stared at her.

"Nothing," he shook his head and opened the Hummer.

"Ohhh!" she cooed as Horatio brought out the cutest puppy she had ever seen out of a small cardboard box, kicking and giving out small yelps.

"Horatio!" she gushed as he handed her the puppy that had a large blue ribbon tied around his neck. The poor puppy was indeed cute, but at the same time he was one that only a mother could love.

"He's an English Bull dog…" Horatio stated.

Calleigh held him with both hands and giggled at the rolls of much too large skin folds. "He's adorable, I love him! He's so cute!" she laughed as the puppy licked her face.

"He's not supposed to be cute, he's supposed to scare off any would be predators," Horatio smiled as he watched her make over the large, sloppy, wrinkled puppy.

"Oh he might be a little gruff on the outside… but this puppy, I can tell, has a heart of gold!" she smiled.

"What are you going to name him?" he asked leaning against the Hummer, arms folded over his chest.

She thought for only a moment as she ran a hand over the puppies golden-red fur and his white paws and only one name came to mind, "Horatio!"

"What?" he sputtered.

"Horatio, you gave him to me, and can you think of a more fitting name for my protector?" she grinned happily as the dog who seemed perfectly content with that name licked her fingers.

"Horatio, it is then… I am not sure if I should be offended or honored," he held her gaze for a long moment.

"That's up to you… but I meant it as a compliment Handsome," she smiled shyly and leaned in to kiss his cheek.

He reached for her free hand and gave it a squeeze, "I want you to be careful."

"We will," she nodded.

"Where in the world did you get that thing?" Eric laughed as Calleigh, Horatio, and Horatio exited the elevator.

"This guy is, Horatio," she declared with a happy smile as she showed them the puppy.

"Now what did this puppy do, to get the name Horatio? He seems pretty nice to me?" Eric shrugged with a sly smile towards his boss.

"Ha, ha, now finish up work so you can get this lady and her puppy home," Human Horatio answered quickly.

"Sure, but it's going to be a couple hours, we just got a call that needs a diver. I've got to go…" Eric said back to business.

"Isn't there someone else?" Horatio asked impatiently.

"Sure, but I am the best diving CSI you got, if I say so myself," he grinned.

"You're the only one," Horatio deadpanned.

"True, but doesn't that automatically make me the best then?"

Horatio cocked an eyebrow and Eric held up his hands in defense and headed to get his gear.

"Come on, let's get that guy in my office, before someone catches us," Horatio turned to Calleigh.

"Do you think they would believe he was my seeing eye guy?" she said a smile breaking through her facade of professionalism.

"No," he answered quickly taking the lead up the stairs and into the office.

When the door was safely closed behind them Calleigh moved to the long black leather couch where she sat with Horatio in her lap.

"Really Horatio, thank you… I mean it," her voice was soft.

Horatio smiled hanging his suit jacket on the back of his desk chair before pulling another in front of Calleigh.

"Not a problem. I saw this guy at a pet store today, and I thought of you…" he rubbed the dog's ears.

"Now who should be insulted?" she asked. He laughed.

"He will be a good companion for you, keep you company and scare away…" he trailed as he watched a fly land on one of puppies front paws, and the puppy did nothing but yawn and snuggle closer against Calleigh. "Well I guess we know he wouldn't hurt a fly…" Horatio huffed though there was tender smile spreading.

"Horatio, if we are still waiting for Eric, I was thinking that maybe if you wouldn't mind we could go the pet store, I have nothing for a dog!" she announced all of sudden.

"Sounds like a plan, we'll go that Pet Smart down the block," he answered standing. Offering her hand to help her up.


	5. CHAPTER FIVE

**DISCLAIMER:** see chapter one   
**A/N:** Hey all, ta-da new chapter! Thank THANK YOU, for all the kind reviews, keeps me writing :-) Hope this one garners as much kind praise. Ta ta for now ;-) -RaeAnne

**CHAPTER FIVE**

"Okay… dog food?"

"Check"

"Dog bed?"

"Check"

"New leash?"

"Check"

Horatio went over Calleigh's prepared list. They were walking through Pet Smart the puppy in the basket, in the place where a baby would normally go, he was perfectly happy there, he was oblivious to everything around him. Their cart was starting to look a little full. The puppy chow was on the bottom with a round padded bed and fluffy dog blanket. In the top there was a new leash and matching collar with magnifying glasses and Sherlock Holmes like caps, they were as Calleigh put it "The closest thing to CSI." There were toys galore, special treats, food and water bowls, everything a puppy might need or ever want.

"We need to get him a name tag!" Calleigh announced as they were winding down their spree. Horatio nodded as he watched her push the loaded basket to the a machine that engraved tags,

"What kind?" she asked as she looked over the screen. He stood next to her shoulder to shoulder.

"What's the matter with the standard one?" he asked.

"For my puppy? No, there are so many cute ones… pick one, you get to pick it out," she nodded then added, "But not that standard red round one, no, not that one," she made a face.

"Okay. How about that one? It matches the leash and collar," he pointed to a blue heart.

"Perfect, it isn't girly, it's just perfect," she nodded with approval. She tapped the screen selected the tag and filled in the information.

Moments later a freshly engraved tag slid into the hand of Horatio.

"Here is Horatio's heart," he announced handing it to her. Their hands brushed for a split second.

"Now if it only came with a key…" Calleigh though.

* * *

"You didn't need to buy all the stuff Horatio, I was going to get it," Calleigh said as they rode back towards the lab.

"I know, but I get you a dog, then nothing to go with it? Wouldn't be very nice of me now would it?" he laughed.

"I hope Eric is about ready to go, I think the puppy is getting restless," she commented glancing back to the puppy.

"I'll call him," Horatio answered pulling out his cell phone.

"Eric, it's Horatio, where are you?"

Calleigh listened to the conversation without much interest.

"Okay, he's going to be a while longer. So I told him that I would take you home, we'll try the plan another time, is that okay with you?" he asked.

Her eyes brightened at the thought of Horatio taking her home, the last few hours they had spent had been blissful, and if she was getting her hopes up based on false evidence she didn't care, she had Horatio now, and that is what mattered.

"Of course I don't mind…" she tried to hide her blush.

"Good, let's go," he turned the Hummer around and headed for her apartment.

"Let's get you in the house!" Calleigh cooed as she picked up the puppy and a couple bags from the pet store.

"That dog has legs, Cal, why don't you let him use them?" he chuckled.

She only shrugged and put him down and fastening his new leash to his new collar. She started up the steps Horatio following, a bag of puppy chow on one shoulder and a couple of plastic bags in the other.

"You are such a good boy!" she patted the dog's head as they entered the apartment.

"Where do you want these?" Horatio called as he saw her head into the kitchen.

"Oh anywhere!" she laughed as she rushed to help him unload the things into the living room. She couldn't help but see the way the muscles in his arms and chest flexed as he lifted the dog food from his shoulder, truly stunning.

"Do you think we forgot anything?" he scratched his head taking in the bags and their contents.

"I hope not, the store closed a hour ago!" she laughed trying to shake away the thoughts and feelings the previous tight materiel of Horatio's shirt had conjured up.

"Where are we going to put the bed?"

She looked at him blankly for a moment replaying the question in her mind, what she interpreted as "Do you want to go to bed," really wasn't, he was asking about the dog bed, she realized with a small pout. "In here," she showed him to her bedroom. She paused for a second, her hand on the handle, her bedroom was hers, in there she could let every emotion, every thought go without worry, she wasn't sure if she wanted to let him in, if she did he would never leave… at least his presence wouldn't and that might send her over the edge.

"We'll put the bed in here, there is a perfect place right by my bed," she let him in and he put the blue dog bed where she pointed.

"I think he'll like here," Horatio gave the nod of approval.

A half hour later with the puppy sleeping between Calleigh's feet and all his stuff put away Calleigh and Horatio sat on her sofa a comfortable silence falling between them.

There wasn't a man that Calleigh felt more at ease with, or a man she trusted more. She felt like they could just sit like this forever, she almost forgot about Truman, almost. She wished Horatio would hold her, she wanted to be held so bad she ached, and she wasn't sure why, she never needed a man before, she never craved love and caress from a man, wanted them sure, but never needed them. Then again he wasn't just any man, he was Horatio Caine, and she needed him.

"I better get going, it's getting late, and you need your sleep," Horatio said breaking the spell and quickly stood.

"Oh… okay." She stood with him and followed him to the door. "Thank you for my puppy… and for driving me home…. For everything," she added hopping that he would get her meaning.

They stood in her open doorway the slight breeze swirling around them.

"Sure, Eric gets a hug and I get a thank you," he grinned.

Her mouth opened prepared to argue but instead she smiled and dropped her eyes demurely. I comment such as that from a man such as him wasn't a common thing. She moved toward him and embraced him. This hug wasn't like the one she Eric shared, that was one that a sister and brother would share, this one was far different.

Horatio's hands pressed her tighter his fingers spreading trying to touch all of her. She pressed her cheek against his shoulder, her lips inches from his neck. She loved his cologne, everything about him, she moved in a little closer.

"Thank you…" Horatio whispered sinking his face into the silky threads of her hair, breathing in her warm inviting vanilla and jasmine sent. His heart about broke when she pulled away slightly.

"What for?" she asked huskily.

"For being you, for the smile that seems to make the sun look dim…" he stopped and let her go before he said something he couldn't take back. "Sleep well," he finished and with a small tap on her nose he left.

* * *

It was almost two in the morning, the officer waited in the parking lot keeping an eye out on everything in the apartment complex. He waited for the silver Hummer to pull in to relieve him, as he usual did every morning. It was only for a few hours but it was helpful to both him and Officer Davis who would take over when Calleigh Duquesne would leave for work. He was never really sure why that silver CSI logo clad Hummer always pulled in, but he had his own theories, and one of them included something of feelings between the two CSI's, but he wasn't sure. Either way he wished the Hummer would show up he was rather tired.

* * *

"Horatio! Horatio, come here puppy!" Calleigh called as she emerged from her bedroom looking for the puppy. She had been woken up by something, she wasn't sure what but she found that the little puppy who had been sleeping beside her in her bed was now missing. "So much that expensive dog bed of yours," she laughed still searching for the dog.

"Horatio? Come here puppy!" she called again this time panic starting to kick in. She searched the place up and down, no sign of him. She pulled her robe tight and raced out of the door, not even thinking of shoes.

Down the elevator and into the main parking lot, she called again and again for him, nothing. She raced to the patrol car, it was a little after three in the morning, still dark. She raced to the patrol car and knocked on the window.

The officer shook himself awake. Calleigh saw he had been asleep and felt her stomach turn.

"Were you sleeping?" she breathed angrily. The man didn't even bother to answer he knew better then to try and give a lame excuse that would further anger this fiery Southern blond.

"My dog some how got out of my apartment, I need help finding him!" she demanded. The officer didn't argue.

"I found him!" Officer McIntyre called out from behind a bush. Calleigh raced over and saw that he had indeed found him.

"What… what…" she could hardly make out her words, tears sprung quickly and she fell to her knees and picked up her bloody puppy. "Oh baby…oh puppy….shh it's okay," she whispered holding him close and feeling a faint pulse.

"Take me to the hospital now!" she demanded. He nodded calling for another car to the Duquesne residence so he could escort her to the vet.

The ride seemed to drag on and she squeezed her eyes shut just praying that the puppy would make it.

The arrived with sirens and lights whirling, it wasn't standard for the police to do so for an animal, but after a death glare from Calleigh Duquesne you would do just about anything she said, it was in your best interest.

"What happened?" a vet asked as they rushed through the double doors of the Veterinary Emergency Hospital.

"I don't know… we found him outside…he's breathing… please…" Calleigh stuttered slightly her accent further hindering her words.

"We will do everything possible, ma'am. What is his name?"

"Horatio."

The doctor nodded and a nurse took the puppy back. Calleigh felt the weight leave her arms and she felt empty.

"Can I use your cell phone Bret?" she asked the officer. He nodded and handed it to her.

She dialed the number she knew as well as her own. It rang, and rang…and rang. "That's strange," she said hands shaking tears falling.

"What?" Officer McIntyre asked.

"He didn't answer his phone. He always answers," she said eyes narrowing.

"Who?"

"Lt. Caine."

She dialed Speed's number, hating to wake him up. "Hi, it's Calleigh… I can't get a hold of Horatio. I am a little worried. Yes… would you? Oh thank you! You are best! Thank you…. Uh huh let me know as soon as you know something." She hit the end button and gave the phone back.

"You didn't tell him about your dog," the officer commented.

"No, there was no reason to worry him further," she answered just realizing that she was barefoot and still in her nightgown and robe. "I suppose I should have paid better attention to my attire," she forced a sad smile.

Time passed slowly and finally the doctor came out.

"How is he?" she stopped her pacing and met the doctor.

"He had many stab wounds, not too deep, he will be fine. He just needs to rest and let the stitches heal," the doctor said cautiously.

"How did he get those wounds?" he asked.

"I don't know, really I don't. I discovered he had gotten out my apartment and when I couldn't find him I searched outside and Officer McIntyre found him behind a bush… but I will find out who," she stated breathing a sigh of relief that her puppy would be okay.

"I will have to take your word on it Miss Duquesne, but I want to see him in a week, and if I see any signs of abuse I will have animal control assume responsibility for the animal," with that the doctor went back into the back.

McIntyre's cell phone chirped, "Officer McIntyre, … yes she is right here." He handed Calleigh the phone.

"Duquesne,… Speed did you find Horatio? …yes… What?" the words that Tim spoke fell on deaf ears after those words "he's been shot". The phone fell from her hand and her knees felt week. She was barely caught before she pooled on the floor.

"This is McIntyre, I will take Calleigh to the hospital now."


	6. CHAPTER SIX

**DISCLAIMER:** see chapter one   
**A/N:** Hey, sorry for the delay on the this chapter, I was out of town for the weekend.   
**cantlivew/outHawkMash**: Thank you for the review, I wrote the details of Horatio's shooting because of your request, I originally hadn't planned on writing that part.   
**Ussshorty:** thank you so much for the review.   
**Sarge1:** "Truly stunning" I couldn't think of a more fitting way of describing Horatio…mmm that guy! Thanks for the review :-)   
**Wuchel1:** sorry for the wait…I'm trying to hurry…. :-)   
**Seren Lunar Echo:** Here you go, what happens to both Horatio's :-) Thanks for the review!!

Thank you to all the reviewers, it means so much, you guys are awesome!!!   
**-RaeAnne**

**CHAPTER SIX**

Horatio approached his house, pulling the Hummer into the driveway. He paused hand on the door handle, something wasn't right. He glanced into the rearview mirror, then the side mirrors.

His house was dark, there was no movement except the wind making the tree limbs sway. Before he opened the door, he ran his fingers over the butt of his gun, assuring himself that it was ready for easy access if need be.

He exited the Hummer and proceed around the vehicle, he paused in front of the garage door, listening. The breeze, chimes from a neighbors house, his own regulated breathing. He scanned the area, the street dim, two out of the three street lamps out. He continued to the concrete stepping stones though the yard toward the porch. Gravel. He heard gravel. He paused inches from the bottom step, time slowed and Horatio felt his heart pound, his chest begging for air, his breathing stopped. He reached for the gun at his waist as he spun towards the street.

He barely got the gun from his holster.

Horatio gulped as everything went in slow motion, he never heard the shot. Burning, heat ran through him as he hit his knees. He struggled for air. He blinked, pain coursing through him, with a small gasp, eyes blank he fell back. Horatio stilled.

* * *

"Where is he?" she burst through the emergency room doors, clunky too large boots from McIntyre's trunk made thudding noises as she ran head long into Speedle.

"Calleigh slow down," Speed put his hands on her arms and tried to calm her.

"Tell me where he is!" she demanded eyes ablaze. "If you don't tell me where he is I will tear this place apart till I find him!"

"Okay, I will take you to him… just calm down," Speed managed to get her to hold still. "Horatio was shot, but he is fine, it was only a flesh wound, barely a graze, clean, on the shoulder they think he hit his head when he fell, that's why he was unconscious… he is fine."

"Then take me to him," she met his gaze head on.

"There is something else…" he stopped her.

"It will wait, right now I want to see Horatio." She left no room for argument.

He led her to a curtained off area in the ER. She wanted to sob, to scream, but she just calmly pulled back the curtain and stepped in.

"Horatio!" the name came out as both a scream and a whisper.

Horatio laying on a white hospital bed still in his suit, albeit bloody. He looked tired and angry, his left arm was in a sling that sleeve of his deep blue shirt ripped. He looked up as she came forward and he felt the pain drain from him, he had never seen anyone who looked as much like an angel as her, his dear Calleigh.

"Calleigh," his voice was horse and deep. She paused for only a second then rushed towards him and into his arms.

"Oh Horatio…" she sobbed as she let her hot sticky tears drench his shirt, she was surprised to feel a warm damp on her head. His good arm wrapped around her his hand cradling her head against his chest. She felt joy with his every breath, he was alive!

"Let me see your face," he pushed her away slightly. She obliged and didn't try to fide her tears or her joy.

"Aww, Cal, it's good to see your face," he smiled a thumb brushing away her tears.

"I'm sorry to butt in, but there is something I need to show you guys," Speed stuck his head in the room.

"Okay Speed," Horatio regained control and masked his emotions with speed and efficiency.

"Why are you in that?" he laughed as he looked at her black and pink silk robe, he loosened the tie and it reviled a pink satin and lace nightgown.

"It's a long story," she sighed.

"Okay… we found this at your house… and this one at Calleigh's apartment," Speed announced bringing in two evidence bags.

"At her apartment?" Horatio glared.

"Yes in the bush where they found the puppy," Speed answered.

"What? Fill me in here guys," Horatio said a little piqued.

Speed looked at Calleigh who dropped her head.

"I woke up around three, Horatio was gone, I searched the apartment and couldn't find him, I went down and started looking there, I asked Officer McIntyre to help me, he had fallen asleep, we finally found him behind a bush…" her voice quivered.

"He fell asleep?" Horatio asked teeth clenched.

"Yeah, I got the same story from McIntyre," Speed added.

"Fine, I'll deal with him–- later, what do the notes say?" Horatio wanted to move past the McIntyre situation, or he would be out of the bed and teaching the officer a lesson.

"This is the one we found at your house,"

_"Caine:   
__You are playing with fire, and you are getting burned. I thought   
__your lackey was just testing me, but it seems you are trying to get my girl.   
__I will not stand for that, consider this your warning. Your free, well, low   
__cost pass. I will come after you. You can't fool me, I saw you with her, any   
__fool could see that she wants you, and you her, but I will not allow it! She   
__is mine! Watch your back."_

"He saw you take me home," she shivered.

"Well, I guess the Eric thing is out huh," Speed stated the obvious.

"Yes, but we still can use this," Horatio stated. "He thinks there is something between Calleigh and I so we'll use that to our advantage…"

Calleigh felt all hope that she summed up last night drain.

"Okay, here is the one from her apartment,"

_"Calleigh, Calleigh, trying to make me jealous? The dog was a nice touch   
__on your boss's part. I am not the monster you think I am, see I saved your   
__dog. You can thank me later, hopefully your boss will be able to do the   
__same."_

"Is the puppy okay?" Horatio asked.

"Yes, he's at the animal ER now. The vet said he will be just fine," she smiled thankful that both her Horatio's were okay.

"Good. We'll go check on him when they release me, which will be soon," he stated.

"If they are sure you are okay…" Calleigh replied.

"I am fine, and they will let me go, we have too much to do."

"What happened Horatio?" she asked pulling a chair next to the bed and Speed left them alone.

"I don't want to talk about it right now Calleigh. It never should have happened, I wasn't aware of my surroundings," he gritted his teeth, staring straight ahead, his fist clenching, he knew it could have been Calleigh instead of him, he could have caused her, her life.

* * *

"I don't care what you have to do, we can't have that officer falling asleep again! This is Calleigh's life we are playing with here! I want her protected at all times. This case needs to be shut and we need to throw the key away on this guy!" Horatio was pacing his office floor trying to keep calm, not very successfully.

Speed and Eric were seated on the leather couch trying to make something out of their boss's loss of normal even keel. "We are doing our best to keep Cal, safe, we don't want to see her hurt anymore then you do…" Eric tried to assure.

"Well our _best _is not cutting it," Horatio directed his gaze on them making both men feel a warmth sting their cheeks. It was no often that you were reprimanded by Horatio.

Horatio sat in his office chair and turned away from them, their dismissal was curt. Horatio heard the door close and he felt his chest constrict. He shouldn't have chewed them out like that, he knew that. But the helplessness he felt now he had not felt since his brother's death and it was taking its toll.

He turned back to his desk and tried to drain his mind, clear out his emotions, he would walk into that meeting tonight and face his team like the Horatio Caine they knew, he would be back to aloof, to tough, to impenetrable then, but right now he felt weakness.

* * *

"How did he get in the house?" Horatio demanded angrily, the emotions he had tried to rid creped back.

"He broke the lock, we found it when we went over to the apartment," Eric answered.

"Because the Officer was asleep! She could have been killed right then!" Horatio hardly kept his anger contained.

"But he didn't," Calleigh said calmly meeting Horatio's steel gaze she was the only one that could calm him, that could soften him.

"She is going home with you tonight, is that alright Alexx?" Horatio ignored Calleigh and turned to Alexx.

"Of course, the guest room is all ready for her," Alexx replied.

"Good, now we have got to figure out a way to get him to come out.." Horatio went on with the meeting not being able to look at Calleigh, he was still angry at himself, angry at McIntyre, still feeling the terror the thought of losing her had manifested, every time he looked into her tear stained face.

"He has attacked you, and you want to try and aggravate him more?" Eric asked bewildered.

"Yes—he will come out of hiding if we push him hard and long enough, I could have had him this time—but if we can convince him that Calleigh is truly lost to him he will react and we will get him! This time _we_ set the rules," Horatio answered.

"Okay, what do you suggest?" Speed piped in.

"I haven't gotten that entirely figured out—yet."

"A wedding…" Alexx said.

"What?" all parties exclaimed.

"A wedding, it's perfect. What is more final then that? If he thought that he would lose Calleigh to you by marriage he would react, I am sure of it. What really could you do that would give a such a feeling of finality more so then that?" Alexx explained.

They were quiet while the idea floated.

"Are you willing?" Horatio directed the question at Calleigh.

Her heart thumped wildly, her deepest dream coming true…but only for a farce. Was it worth it?

"Yes."

"Good lets get it together, say by Saturday?" Horatio consulted his calendar, five days, that should be plenty of time.

"Under normal circumstance I would laugh, but yes we can get it done," Alexx was secretly happy with the prospect of planning a wedding, just wishing it was under better terms.

"Its got to look real, but lets not make a huge thing all right?" Horatio furthered his directions.

"You got it," Alexx took charge.

"We could get the Miami Herald to run an article on the wedding, how it was because that with the recent attacks you didn't want to postpone it any longer," Eric offered.

"Yes, but that would create a conflict of interests with me being her boss…so announcing it wouldn't be the best route" Horatio tapped his fingers lightly on the table.

"I'll take a leave of absence, they can say I quit because of our marriage, I could easily be reinstated afterward, it is important the Truman know the full story, and that to him looks like we're really doing out of love" Calleigh brought her gaze from the black of the table to seek the steel of Horatio's blue gaze, but he wouldn't accept her challenge.

"Good."


	7. CHAPTER SEVEN

**DISCLAIMER: **see chapter one

**A/N: **Hey I'm back!! I am so happy to report that I have restored life to my computer! It should have been fixed sooner but with Christmas and New Years…Thanksgiving for that matter it threw my plans into a tailspin! I am back now, and I have gotten my story back on track, and finished (again….) so it will be all done in a few more chapters. **THANK YOU, THANK YOU** for all your patience and support, you guys rock!!! On with the story…:-)

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**Miami Herald**

_There is something good coming out of the recent attacks on CSI Calleigh Duquesne; a wedding. _

_"With the recent attacks on Miss Duquesne's life she and Lt. Caine have realized that life is too short to not live it fully." Mason Rockford, Miami/Dade Crime Lab spokesman commented Monday. "Miss Duquesne will be quitting the lab, but not because of the threats made by JD Truman, she intends to take the time to enjoy her life and soon her marriage," Rockford continued._

_The wedding is to take place at the Golden Beach Hotel, Saturday, the guests to include Police Chief Mark Beckum and Chief of Detectives Henry Pierson._

_"I love Horatio Caine with my whole heart…it didn't take Truman to convince me of that, but it did just intensify our affection" Duquesne was quoted as saying…_

* * *

Calleigh sighed looking at the hastily taken picture of herself and Horatio, arms wrapped around each other leaning against one of Hummers. She folded the paper then turned to Alexx. 

"Well I suppose we should wrap this up huh?"

"Yeah, baby, we probably should. Have you picked your colors yet?" Alexx sat on the floor of her living room, legs tucked under the coffee table that was covered with glossy brochures and various magazines.

"Don't you find this all just a bit strange? Planning this…this charade as if it were my real wedding?" Calleigh folded her arms.

"Well think of this as your dress rehearsal."

"Not a real easy thing to do…This silvery purple and this blue," Calleigh changed gears mid sentence handing over two swatches.

"Very nice, not as cheery as I would have expected a Calleigh wedding to be. Calleigh do you love, I mean truly love Horatio?" Alexx added as an after thought.

Calleigh looked a little frightened as seemingly all knowing eyes bored into her, "Yes, Alexx I do. I didn't mean for it to happen…honest I didn't" she half laughed half cried.

"Aww, Cal, its going to be okay. He cares for you, he does… he wouldn't have sat out side your window nearly all night to make sure you were safe if he didn't… he wouldn't have gotten you that puppy…"

"What? When did sit outside my window?" Calleigh sat upright.

"Every night since we got the first note from Truman! You didn't know?"

"No… he never said anything, he really watched my apartment?" Calleigh felt gladness flood her.

"Yeah he did. He cares about you Cal."

"Just like he does about everyone on his team," Calleigh dried her tears and prepared to once again separate her heart.

"Maybe, but I think it goes a little deeper then that."

* * *

"How's the arm, H?" Speed asked as he, Eric and Horatio were getting the last alterations on their tuxes. 

"It is fine, Speed. How is the set-up going at the hotel?" Horatio asked adjusting his jacket.

"Everything is going well, we got the equipment set up in two rooms, one on each side of the hotel, we'll be able to look out on the beach during the ceremony and reception and also watch the arriving guests," Speed pulled at his cummerbund with distaste.

"And we'll have undercover agents posing as servers and such, besides everyone there pretty much will be a cop, Truman has got to have some guts to crash a party like that!" Eric chuckled admiring his profile in the long mirror, and gave himself the nod of approval.

Horatio dipped his chin and thought for a second about his 'bride' about Truman and when he lifted his face upward a smile spread slowly as he looked to across the street where Calleigh was getting her dress fitted and said, "I am counting on it."

* * *

"Hey Cal, congrats on the engagement, I just heard!" Rachel from DNA greeted Calleigh as she came off the elevator. 

"Thanks Rachel," Calleigh headed toward Horatio's office, stomach churning, she had been numb all day, the lies were eating away at her.

"Knock, knock," she tapped on the partially opened door.

Horatio was on the phone but wavered her in. She entered, a large paper bag in hand.

"Hey what are doing here?" he asked hanging up the phone.

"I was going out of my mind at Alexx's, I brought dinner," she forced a smile sitting the bag on the coffee table in front of the sofa.

"How is everything going?" Horatio asked cautiously, sitting next to her on the sofa, helping to bring out the Chinese take out containers.

"It's three days till D-Day and I feel fine?" she shrugged.

"Isn't it 'it's the end of the world, and I feel fine'?" Horatio tried not to laugh at her bad but all too entertaining rendition of the classic song.

"Either way, I'm not fine, I'm not okay. Horatio how much longer? How much more of this can we do? We don't even know it this…this wedding will work!" she slapped some chow mien on her paper plate.

"We have to go on with this. We don't have a choice; we need to get this guy and quickly. Beside we are too far into planning this sting we can't back out now," Horatio answered picking at his orange chicken.

Calleigh felt a little insulted that he took this 'wedding' as causally as he did. "We don't even know that he will show!"

"No, but if he doesn't he will sometime after the fact… it is setting him up."

"So what we wait around, maybe tempt him with a 'child' and hope he strikes again? This is growing insane! Horatio, we are playing with not only my life but also yours! Do you realize the webs we are weaving here?"

"Yes, I know! Calleigh I have spent nearly every waking hour and then some thinking about this! I want this guy as much as you do—I am doing everything the best way I know how!"

Calleigh remained silent for a long moment trying to choose her next words. "Why didn't you tell me that you watched my apartment?" she finally asked softly.

Horatio showed surprise for only a flash, he put down the take out container, "When did you find out?"

"Alexx let it slip while we were planning today, why didn't you tell me?"

"There was no reason to worry you. I wanted to make sure that you were all right, that is possibly part of the reason Officer McIntyre fell asleep, I always relieved him around two and turned it over to Officer Davis around five. The time was short but I felt better knowing that you were all right…" he shrugged.

"You aren't the reason McIntyre fell asleep," she was quick to assure.

"I had no idea that you were out there…" her eyes misted and she put a hand on his leg. She wanted so bad to tell him, tell him everything what was in her heart but she couldn't. "You have treated me so well…you've taken care of me, thank you," she pulled back and the silence was deafening.

He slipped a hand over hers; it was shaking.

She nodded knowingly, resting her head on his shoulder.

* * *

"H, we need you in the conference room right away!" Eric stepped into the AV lab. 

"All right—I'll be right there, Eric," Horatio nodded calmly standing from the computer table.

"It just came in. A visitor found it in the side parking lot. We had an officer pick it up, it's been scanned and is ready for you," Speed filled in as Horatio entered.

On the table was a large flat brown paper wrapped package. Horatio nodded pulling a pocketknife out, cutting the twine.

**HORATIO CAINE**

Was scrawled in thick wide script. He swallowed as he looked at the large painters canvas. All over the beige materiel there were pictures of Calleigh, candid pictures, from the trial, from a night vision camera pictures of Calleigh entering her apartment. In the middle the picture of the Miami Herald wedding announcement, Horatio's face blacked out.

Horatio's fists clenched as he read "Till DEATH do you part" which was written in scarlet red dripping lettering.

"Get the paper to trace, see if there is anything that could point us to location…Speed get the surveillance tapes and look for a vehicle," Horatio's anger was barely subdued as he gave orders.

"and not a word of this to Calleigh!" he called over his shoulder as Speed and Eric left.

Horatio leaned on the table, head throbbing, Truman was getting close and outwardly violently in more obvious ways. He grabbed a water glass from the table and sent it sailing into the wall, glass and water spreading.


	8. CHAPTER EIGHT

**DISCLAIMER:** see chapter one. Looks Like Love is by Dean Martin.

**A/N:** Hey here is eight! Thank you for the wonderful reviews, I think that is most I've ever gotten for one chapter!! Ya!! The song I used here is one of my favorites, I always liked Dino over Blue Eyes…(too much listening to my parents record collection I think….) lol Well I hope you all like it! :-) -RaeAnne

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

The day was finally there, the day everyone dreaded, the wedding day. The entire second floor was crawling with cops, all in suits hopping to keep all telltale signs of their profession secret. The garden and patio of the Golden Beach Resort was set up for the ceremony that would take place a few minutes before sunset. The crowd was a modest forty-five person guest list. White chairs adorned with roses and baby's breaths were in rows facing the beach. A tall white arbor with intertwining ivy would hold the couple as their 'vows' were said.

How long do we have?" Calleigh asked flustered as she tweaked her hair.

"Not long, and stop playing with your hair!" Alexx laughed, placing a few more pins into Calleigh's twisted hair.

"Hello, Ladies," Speed grinned stepping into the room from the hall. He received two penetrating glares.

"Okay…well I drew the short straw so I'm here to tell you that they are about to start," Speed thumbed to hall.

"I think they'll wait for the bride," Alexx clicked her tongue pulling on her silvery purple high heels.

"Did you bring what I asked?" Calleigh held out her hand.

"Yep, got it right here," Speed handed her a brown paper bag.

"Thank you," she smiled opening the bag and pulling out a 22. with thigh holster.

"Yep right here," he replied handing her a small bag. "Ya know, H is gonna get a surprise when it comes time to remove the garter…" he grinned as he watched Calleigh take a thigh holster from the bag.

She with utmost grace hiked up the side of her dress and with her foot balanced on a chair she strapped the gun on. "We didn't have this much fun at the bachelor party!" Speed grinned.

"OUT!" both Calleigh and Alexx pointed to the door.

"Okay, okay," Speed held up his hands as he backed out.

Calleigh turned to the mirror with a sigh, her hand running down the side of her slim form fitting dress that was straight across the shoulders, sleeveless and had a mid length train falling behind her.

"One day sugar you will do this for real and it will be for forever," Alexx bit her lip placing the soft veil on Calleigh's blond locks.

"Yeah maybe," she nodded bring down the front part of the veil, grabbing her bouquet and with Alexx following headed to the wedding, her wedding.

"Wow," Speed mumbled as she neared. She blushed slightly taking his arm.

"Thank you for walking me down the aisle," Calleigh said as she and Speed took their place behind Alexx.

"Not a problem," he grinned.

"Got your ear piece in?" Speed asked.

"Yep, lets do this."

* * *

Tall white double French doors were opened to allow in Alexx who walked down the flower petal covered aisle, wearing a lavender dress carrying a bouquet of dark blue tulips. Calleigh had to regulate her breathing as she took hold of her large bouquet of Sterling roses and tulips surrounded by baby's breath and ferns, this was it. The people rose and the Bridal March started to play.

"Here we go," Speed smiled and they stepped out into Florida's fading sunlight.

The sunlight played across her and Horatio's heart stopped. He couldn't breathe, couldn't move his eyes from her majesty. He couldn't see her eyes through her veil, but she walked with regal grace head high and shoulders back, she nearly glowed. This stunning woman was putting her heart and life on the line and he was left speechless. A day that should have been bourn from love and a lasting relationship, a day that should have been happy and glorious for her was being turned into a cheap imitation that left Horatio with a bad taste in his mouth. He watched her near and he felt guilt, and he felt jealousy. He was actually jealous of the man that would one day truly wait in the place that he now stood to claim this woman's heart. He felt a protectiveness and possessiveness that warmed him. But then there she was offering her hand… her heart—to him.

She felt her heart thudding, he was gorgeous, those stunning blue eyes taking in every detail, and she could almost feel the caress his gaze possessed. Like the day they sat at the picnic table the sun was starting to set behind him and she held her breath. One of the many things she loved about him was his presence. You knew when Horatio Caine entered a room; he took it over with gentle unassuming power. With subdued strength and sincerity he took you over, the fire in his eyes, the way he held his shoulders the wide strong sturdy shoulders that seem like they could carry the weight of the world, and most times did, bowled you over. His hands, the hands that were slightly calloused from a honest days work, the hands that delivered justice turned soft as he cradled the innocent, and rough as he took in the criminal. This was Horatio Caine, the man who carried the world, the man who locked away his heart for fear of hurt, the man who lived for justice, and survived by truth.

Her hand was in his, warm and gentle as he directed her beside him, Speed taking his place as best man.

"Ladies and gentleman we are gathered here today to witness the union of Calleigh Duquesne and Horatio Caine…" the minister began but words were lost of them.

Lost in each other's eyes yet constantly aware of the talking in their earpieces.

"Do you Calleigh…" Calleigh looked at the minister realizing she hadn't a clue to what he just said but quickly leaned that this was her part, "I do," she beamed.

"And do you Horatio take Calleigh to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love her, and honor her, forsaking all other, in sickness, in health, for richer or poorer till death do you part?"

Horatio looked at his Bullet Girl and gave a half grin, even if this wedding wasn't real, he was truly pledging himself to this woman, a woman he would forever belong to, even if no one but himself, knew it. He was pledging himself eternally to her. He would protect her, stand beside her, cherish her, and love her afar till the day he died. All for her happiness, her safety wanting nothing in return.

"I do."

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife—" the minister couldn't help but smile. "You may kiss the bride." All words spoken before might have been partially ignored but those last words hit them like a ton of bricks.

Horatio tried to look passive as he lifted the filmily veil but it didn't work well. He let a hand find its way around her waist and the other pulled her near. The kiss was soft and searching, but neither could deny the power.

The people cheered as the couple headed back down the aisle.

* * *

Once inside the privacy of the hotel door the storybook romance was broken.

"Okay, we haven't seen anything, though we thought we had. There was a car circling the hotel perimeter about ten minutes ago, it turned out to be a man waiting for his mistress to show up…" Eric announced.

"Fine, we've still got the reception, lets keep things rolling, we knew that he might now show up but he will show himself soon. We've got to get back out there…keep me posted!" Horatio trailed putting a hand on the younger man's shoulder. Eric nodded and went back up with surveillance team.

"You did good out there," Horatio nodded awkwardly.

"Thank you," she said and started outside, she couldn't be with him right now, not when every emotion in her contradicted. Not when she was terrified that Truman would make a move unseen, not when all she wanted to do was tell him everything she had in her heart. Standing with a man that you have to appear to be in love with all while pretending not to leaves you pretty much hating him, and Calleigh never wanted to resent him like she knew she would.

There had been a dance floor constructed on the beach, lanterns strung high gave a warm glow, to the side was a large white tent where guests were filling their plates with appetizers and getting glasses of champagne.

"There is the new bride and groom!" a man announced and the crowd clapped respectfully as they came to their own party.

"Try and look happy," Calleigh whispered harshly into Horatio's ear as she donned a large thousand-watt smile.

Horatio looked down at the woman on his arm and wondered how he could be anything else.

"Let's get the dancing going, the first dance of course belongs to the new couple!" Speed beckoned Horatio and Calleigh to the dance floor. They looked at each other then to the band then glaring at Speed.

"I guess he means us, huh," Calleigh laughed and let Horatio lead her to the dance floor.

"Mr. and Mrs. Horatio Caine," Speed led the applause as they went to the dance floor.

The song was slow, and its sound spoke of time passed, gentle and soothing a deep strong male voice filled the air with the classic song.

_It looks like love  
It feels like love  
And I confess it's got me rocking on my heels like love  
How else can I account for that unexpected glow  
That turns the night to day each time we say hello_

Calleigh trembled in his arms, tears pooling, ready to spill. His arms held her so tight, so tenderly, she knew that she was safe that she would never fall…if that is, he never let her go…Like he would someday surely do.

_It looks like love  
Ah it could be love  
But if it's not it's so darn wonderful it should be love  
There's a lot more I can tell you but you take my breath away  
Yes it looks like love is here to stay_

He saw the tears spill onto her cheeks and he wanted so badly to tell her. Tell her that his life lit up every time she was near or he thought of her, he wanted to tell her that he… that he…

_It looks like love  
It could be love  
But if it's not it's so darn wonderful it should be love  
There's a lot more I can tell you but you take my breath away  
Yes it looks like love  
Is here to stay_

"Calleigh…" he started hardly able to watch her cry, her head on his shoulder.

"Shh… not like this…" she murmured putting fingers to his lips. She waned to hear him say all those things that her heart had dreamed of, but not now, not when everything else about this night had been a lie.

The music slowly faded and he led her off the dance floor. She leaned heavily on him unaware that she did so. The crowd clapped once again.

"My word do they applaud for everything?" Calleigh grimaced trying to stop her tears.

He led her to a small table before he went to find Eric and Tim.

"I just wanted to congratulate you again! You two make the perfect couple!" a woman approached her, a woman she did not know.

"Thank you, we are very happy," she put on her best smile.

"I am sure you will remain so," the lady said then left.

A string of other well-wishers continued till Alexx broke through and ushered them away.

"Well how is the blushing bride… how do you feel?" Alexx grinned sitting next to her friend. Calleigh glared at her. "Wo there, I was just playing around," Alexx laughed.

"I'm not amused," Calleigh folded her arms.

"Well you wont have to play happy bride for long, I heard Horatio talking to Eric and Tim, he is going to be taking you home soon," Alexx patted her friends hand.

"Good, then I can put this nightmare behind me," Calleigh's words lacked conviction.

"This wasn't all a nightmare…if I could get my husband to look at me like Horatio did you tonight we would never leave the bedroom! He loves you Cal, he just doesn't know how to tell you…" Alexx said.

"You just open your mouth and say…" Calleigh started.

"Talking about me ladies?" Horatio popped in hand extended.

"Well not exactly what we were hoping for… but oh well," Alexx laughed. Horatio looked a little baffled.

"We were. But haven't you heard that if you eavesdrop you'll never hear anything good about yourself?" Calleigh cast a flirty look up to him.

"Indeed my dear, but I decided to risk it," he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked gently.

"Yes," she put her hand into his.

"Tim is going to make our apologies, we'll see you later Alexx, good work on the wedding by the way," Horatio added before the headed off.

The Hummer had been 'decorated' with shaving cream and toilet paper with "Just Married" across the back window. He led her with a hand on the small of her back.

"Not exactly the horse drawn carriage I had always imagined… but then again I wished for a dark haired prince charming…never imaging that I'd fall for a forensic testing-red headed-blue eyed-six foot tall-ultra sexy-Hummer driving- CSI!" she thought with a giggle as he helped her in, despite her melancholy mood she managed to find something to smile about. Even if this fairytale wasn't traditional or real for that matter it was perfect in her eyes.

"What is so funny?" he questioned after getting in.

"Nothing," she answered.

"Well Mrs. Caine, shall we head home?" he asked dryly casting a dark glance towards her.

The name felt foreign and though he spoke it in jest she felt a warm prickling along her spine…"maybe one day…for real he say it," she thought before nodding her answer to him.


	9. CHAPTER NINE

**DISCLAIMER:** see chapter one

**A/N:** Okay, sorry for the delay, it's been busy lol. But here is nine, there should be just one more! YEAH, but be warned this one is fluffy, not really a whole lot of a plot going on here, I just couldn't resist myself! Oh I have a question, does anybody like or read this notes? Just wondering, if I am being more of a bother with them, I suppose it's a little late to be asking huh! LoL So anyway hope you enjoy!!!! -RaeAnne

**CHAPTER NINE**

They soon pulled into Horatio's driveway, he helped her out and together they walked up the drive.

"I am tired, Horatio…so very tired," she sighed as he let them in. He nodded knowing full what she meant. They were greeted very joyously by Horatio as they moved to the living room.

"Hey there! How is my good boy?" Calleigh laughed as her puppy scampered from the hallway, slipping and sliding on the polished hard wood floors, giving out small yelps. "Aww, good boy," she rubbed his head, he returning the favor by licking her fingers.

"I am going to change…I'll be back," Horatio said awkwardly escaping toward his bedroom.

"Well Horatio, I guess it's just you and me huh?" she laughed as she turned in the room. It was only in the last few days that she had even seen Horatio's house… it was oddly him. Cool, manly, and smelled just like him. "Go figure…leather, woods and that little…well _something_," she smiled at the thought. The living room had black leather couches, solid rod iron and wood inlayed coffee table, which were grouped in such a way to take advantage of the large beautiful fireplace. Calleigh never quite got the fireplace in Miami thing, but never the less she had to admit that it was indeed a beautiful thing. She ran her hand along the mantel of the fireplace looking at the only pictures in the room. In silver steel frames pictures of his brother, sister in law and nephew, mom and of his team… She picked up the photo and smiled. The picture had been taken the day they crime lab had been awarded #1 crime lab in the country; she put it back on the mantel.

The living room also incorporated the dining room, there was a medium sized mahogany table and chairs, and a huge beautiful window beside the front door with bench seat looking out to the front lawn, now it's curtain's were drawn. There was a bar and a single step up that separated the dining/living room from the kitchen. The kitchen was beautiful state of the art stainless steel masterpiece. The counters black marble, the cabinets a deep cherry, the appliances glinted dully from the over head light, it was a man's kitchen, but a kitchen she sure wouldn't mind using.

The only thing now that she hadn't inspected, ever, were the rooms that were down the hall. She sighed hands resting backward on her hips, blowing a strand of hair from falling in her eye. "Well handsome do you think I should change out of this masquerade dress? I think they clock is about to strike 12 o'clock," she laughed, petting the puppy again.

"Well…really it's only a little after nine…but I guess to each their own," Horatio appeared in human form, in the entrance of the hall, a small smile pulling at his lips.

"Hmm," Calleigh turned up her nose though she couldn't help but return his smile. He was in faded denim jeans and white button up shirt, un-tucked and open at the neck, even more so then usual offering a tantalizing view of his chest. Calleigh fought a sigh; he was such a…well a man!

"I put your things in the second room on the left, the bathroom is across the hall. I hope everything you need is in there, Alexx packed it," Horatio shrugged.

"I am sure it is just fine, thank you," Calleigh said heading down the hall the puppy at her heals. "Stay here baby, I'll be just a minute," she shooed him gently.

"Come on Horatio," Horatio called patting his knee, the puppy turned and bolted for him, his little stump of a tail wagging.

She entered the bathroom setting the clothes on the toilet and started to reach for the buttons on her dress, she turned and she stretched, there was no way her hands were doing to undo them! "Ugh!" she stopped her foot in disgust. She did not want to have him come help her; she just did not want that…or did she?

With a huff she threw open the door and marched into the living room.

"Something wrong?" Horatio asked from his recliner.

"Yes," Calleigh put her hands on her hips.

"Okay, can I help?" he asked eyebrow arched.

"Yes," she sighed moving to him.

He stood and she turned her back to him.

"These blasted buttons on my dress…I just can't seem to reach them," she tried to undo them as she spoke.

"Not a problem, but stop pulling, you will tear something," he chuckled lowly. She nodded.

He stood behind her, eyeing the white satin covered buttons with all the intensity of a crime scene. He took an inaudible breath and reached for the first button. His hand touched the tender, cool, creamy skin on her shoulder as he separated the material. One by one he moved down, his hands steady and warm. Calleigh fought off a sigh but she wasn't as able to hide the shiver that crept down her spine.

"Cold?" his word was like a tender caress, warm and tantalizing settling on her.

She licked her suddenly dry lips, trying to force her thoughts to stabilize, "Maybe… a little," she breathed.

"Hmmm…" the sound rumbled in his throat, he ran a finger down the curve of her spine. She shivered again, feeling almost dizzy. His hands undid the last button letting the dress slide partly down her shoulders, the slit down the back stopping just above the line of her white lace panties.

"You looked beautiful tonight," he murmured hands on her neck, his lips moving to touch the pale skin, burning imprints. She shook like jello.

He reached for the pins holding her hair in place, releasing them in a cascade.

"I…I…" she stumbled over her words and she turned to face him. "What is going on…" she whispered her eyes betraying her, betraying her vulnerability, her fear, her anxiousness—her love.

"What should have happened a long time ago," he reached to cup her cheek, his thumb caressing it. He wanted to pour his heart out to her, he wanted to say everything that was in his heart and mind, but something stopped him, that something he knew was his own damn pride.

"Tell me what, tell me Horatio, don't make me speculate, please spell it out…" she summed up the courage not to melt under his touch.

"What is happening is—that I— I am falling for you. I didn't mean to, I didn't plan it, and to be perfectly honest for a while I didn't want to. I was perfectly happy living in my darkened house, my darkened life knowing that my whole existence was dedicated to keeping what happened to me, to _my_ family from happening to _my_ city. I know I'm not what you need, or desire, I'm sure you're holding out for that prince, but I am crazy in love with you. In this city of sun and beauty I saw only the scum, the filth, the crime and the garbage, then you broke though. I didn't ask you to, I didn't know anyone could, but you did. You got close, I pushed you away, I've done all that I can think of make you turn away but you still come back, and you still put up with it all. My Bullet Girl, my sunny, beautiful, beautiful, Calleigh…what ever could you see in this dark, emotionally shut off man?" he looked at her with his head tipped breathing soft and fast.

She felt tears spring, heart fill with gladness and hope, "I…I am crazy about you Handsome, always have been, didn't mean to, wasn't sure when it happened, but I am sure glad it did. More then just being attracted to you I respect you. I know you've been hurt, but I want to be the one that is beside you no matter what! No matter how hard you push or fight, I'm yours. Simple as that…I don't want a prince, just a bit sissy if you ask me. I want a Dark Knight to slay dragons with me by his side! So my dear, did you know beside that whole tall, dark knight, and handsome thing you've got going you on, you've got that strong, silent, type thing going for you too…now if you just add that rifle, well you just stepped right out of my fantasy Lt. Caine…you are one sexy, _sexy_ red head," she grinned wrapping her arms around his neck.

He gave her that heart stopping-make you blush from head to toe-rock your world-gonna faint if he does it again, half grin and pulled her close, head dipping for his lips to make contact with hers. Her lips parted, yearning for him to come closer. Soon his hands were tangled in her hair, beckoning her. She slid her hands down his shirt front letting her hands run over the perfect muscles, over his firm, toned abs, she gripped his shirt and pulled closer to him, needing to deepen the kiss.

It was a kiss that was deep, passionate, and soul shaking. Like a thirst you can't quite quench, they drank greedily of each other. There was an oasis in that moment, as moans of fulfillment echoed; their loved found was like a drought ending violent storm of rain that was healing to a parched heart.

Bliss didn't last long. A thunderous crash hit beside them, Horatio pushed Calleigh behind him as the tried to find the source. Didn't take long, he found the large living room window in a million pieces all scattered on the gray carpet.

"You taking away my Calleigh away from me Caine?" a sinister voice called.

Horatio held his breath eyeing his gun on the other side of the room, on a table by the window, out of reach. Horatio put his hands on Calleigh, letting her know to stay behind him.

JD Truman stepped through the broken window, dark pants and shirt hiding him well in the darkened night, and now darkened room.

"You are going to be caught Truman, there are cops all around here…" Horatio started slowly; forcefully.

"Are there? If there were don't you think they would have gotten me by now?" Truman taunted twirling a 32. Glock around his finger.

"What do you want?" Calleigh's voice was soft yet imploring.

Truman chuckled, "You, you knew that. What a stupid question!"

"Then take me," she stepped from behind Horatio.


	10. CHAPTER TEN

**DISCLAIMER:** see chapter one

**A/N: **Well we've come to the end! I just wanted to thank **ALL** of you loyal readers out there, your reviews and support through the computer crash and writing in general is what got this story finished!! You've been awesome and with that, (for the last time) on with the story!!  
-RaeAnne

**CHAPTER TEN**

Horatio started to reach for her but she shook her head and took a step forward, her loosened gown drooping.

"The only thing is, I can never _be_ yours, you see this?" she held up her left hand showing her large diamond engagement ring and wedding band, "I am his, totally and forever. No matter if you possessed me physically, I am entwined with him," she pointed to Horatio feeling her heart pound as she tried to muddle her way though this mess.

"What? You are talking crazy. I take you, you belong to me. I am a simple man with simple ideas; it doesn't get much more simple then that. As an officer you should know that possession in nine tenths of the law. As for Caine over there I could care less about him…I'll kill right now, makes no difference to me!" the Glock was cocked and aimed at Horatio in a split second.

"Still wouldn't matter…you could never really be with me at a time when I wouldn't be thinking of him, wanting him…" Calleigh stepped toward Truman, bringing his attention back to her.

Horatio glared at Calleigh, standing still and remaining quiet was what he knew he had to do if he wanted Calleigh to remain alive, but he wasn't liking standing by while she tried to reason with a deranged murderer hell bent on killing her, and him.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Truman yelled.

"Okay, but first tell, why are so set on me? Why me of all the people that you could have stalked did you pick me?" she stepped within feet of him.

"What? Why not you? The woman who walked into my courtroom so arrogant and damn sure of herself, spewing out things about me about my so-called crime! Who wouldn't fantasize about possessing a woman such as that? What man wouldn't want to push her around…lay her out on the ground and …" Truman inched his way closer hand skimming her skirt, skimming her thigh, "then put a gun to her head and watch her life's blood seep into the floor?" he gave a sick grin as he raised his gun to her temple. Calleigh didn't move just stared him down, trying to keep from sucking in a deep breath, and trying to keep from hurling on him.

Horatio watched carefully, he knew it was time for him to move. He carefully moved toward the small table where his gun was. He was quiet and quick, but not fast enough.

"Hold it right there," Truman spun away from Calleigh toward Horatio just as Horatio's hand reached for his gun. "Don't move, think you are so clever? You think that you really got me? You think that you could fool me?" Truman was now yelling, his voice has growing angrier and louder with ever syllable.

Calleigh began to hike the hem of her dress up, quickly, before Truman caught on, she pulled the velcro that held her small 22. to her thigh. She lifted the gun aimed to the middle of his head; with one small breath she cocked the gun.

Truman turned at the sound; he didn't have the chance to react. The bullet hit him straight in the forehead.

Calleigh couldn't move, she just stood shell shocked for a moment, the gun slipped from her hands and she began to waver. She didn't feel, hear, or see anything till she was gently brought to the floor, arms wrapping around her.

"Shh…its over, it's all over, it's okay baby, it's–all—_over_," Horatio whispered over and over as he held her, her back pressed into his chest, her silent almost choking sobs drowning themselves out into his forearm as she held onto it for dear life.

**_

* * *

_**

Miami Herald

**_Escaped murderer Jackson Dade Truman was killed three weeks ago at the residence of Lt. Horatio Caine lead CSI at the Miami Dade Crime Lab. The Crime Lab has refused to comment on any of the issues pertaining to this matter until their investigation could be completed. Truman had been stalking Duquesne since his escape three months ago. She could not be reached for comment._**

**_Truman had been previously convicted of three counts of first-degree murder and had been awaiting his death sentence to be upheld. Miss Duquesne had testified at the trial._**

**_In a short press release from the Crime Lab Director and Lt. Caine, Caine had this comment, "When people get stimulated, they get territorial. Miss Duquesne was the catalyst in Truman's anger. But it works both ways. Miss Duquesne is a vital member of our crime lab and we were prepared to do anything and everything in our power to keep her safe." This is story is now being revisited as results from that investigation are being released, Duquesne has been absolved from all guilt, but other information pertaining to this case is compelling such as the wedding of Caine and Duquesne it has been found to be a farce, a ploy to bring out Truman… _**

Horatio closed the paper and folded it before sitting it in the chair next to him. He sighed and shook his head, why did the press print stories so quickly, before they checked their facts…

* * *

"Where is Horatio?" Eric asked as he entered Trace. Speed looked up from his computer.

"I don't know, but I got court in twenty, last minute thing…weren't you supposed to be in trial…" Speed checked his watch, "like ten minutes ago?"

"Yeah! That's why I was looking for Horatio, I just got a call that I was re-scheduled for 4:30…I got some stuff to do today, I am sorry if I have a life but this court thing is really getting on my nerves," Eric huffed folding his arms.

"Chill out man, no matter how hot this girl is I am sure you can find another day to squeeze her in. Alexx has got to testify too today. Why don't you ride on over with us, you're up what fifteen minutes after us?" Speed was watching the screen change as she went through looking for a print match on AFIS.

"Yeah, different case though," Eric shrugged.

"Meet you at Hummer in five," Speed gave the thumbs up as Eric headed out.

"Anyone heard from Calleigh recently? I tried to get a hold of her but she wasn't answering her phone," Alexx said as they arrived at the courthouse, the three heading towards the steps.

"Na, Horatio said he checked in on her this morning, she was doing good he said. She should be back to work in no time. I am just glad that the whole mess is over and done with!" Eric stated holding the door open for Alexx.

"Detectives Delko, Speedle…Mrs. Woods?" a court officer approached them as then walked into the main hall.

"Yes?" all three answered.

"Lt Caine, asked that you come with me to Judge Cassidy's chambers."

Speed looked to the others who shrugged then nodded.

"So, what is this all about?" Eric asked as they neared the door of the Judge's chambers.

"I'm not at liberty to say," the officer replied.

"Ohhh, he's going all James Bond on us," Speed muttered dryly.

"Enough," Alexx answered pushing through the door.

"There you guys are, we've been waiting," Calleigh smiled as Speed and Eric followed Alexx in. They skidded to a halt.

"Hey, um mind explaining why we are all here, we've all got court?" Eric thumbed toward the hall.

"No you don't," Judge Cassidy answered.

All eyes fell on Horatio and Calleigh who stood by the desk of the judge.

"Well, we thought that you might want to be here for this…" Calleigh smiled.

Calleigh stood dressed in a pale cream skirt suit, hands holding a single deep blue tulip soft baby's breath surrounding it, Horatio next to her in his best black pin stripe suit, blue dress shirt; open at the neck.

"Umm, are you two doing what I think you are doing?" Alexx asked with a large smile.

Horatio couldn't hold back a grin, hands on his hips head dipped towards the floor, Calleigh smiled and nodded.

"That's great! That's awesome!" Tim gripped Horatio's hand Eric doing the same.

"I told you! I told you!" Alexx laughed feeling tears spring to her eyes as she pulled Calleigh close.

"Yeah ya did," Calleigh swatted at her own tears.

"Shall we?" the judge interrupted.

"Yes," Horatio nodded.

"I Horatio take you Calleigh to be my wife…."

"And I Calleigh, take you Horatio to be my husband…"

Love rose from the ashes of tragedy, forever was found in a single moment. Horatio with utmost tenderness pulled Calleigh close, she looked up into his face, love, adoring love was there lighting it up. Their lips met in a sweet, tender kiss.

"Whoo hoo!" Eric and Tim yelled tossing shredded tissue at the bride a groom. Alexx grabbed a tissue from the box Eric and Tim had been plucking their confetti from and dried her tears.

"Hey um I don't mean to throw a damper on things here, but isn't it a conflict you being Calleigh's boss and you two being married?" Tim asked hands in his pockets.

They sat at a picnic table behind the court house, ice cream cake from the near by Dairy Queen lending a some what festive mood to the 'reception'; never mind that it was an Elmo decorated cake with the words "Happy Birthday" scraped off and replaced with "Horatio and Calleigh Caine…Congratulations!"

"Yes, but because the actual wedding happened with full knowledge of the department, and the fact that Calleigh was only on leave not fired, filing the few legal documents to finalize the marriage creates our loophole. Normally this type of thing would be frowned on and result in the transferring of one or both parties. But—I have a guarantee that, that wont be happening," Horatio answered with a smile, arm around Calleigh, leaning over and placing a kiss on her neck.

"Okay, okay we got it H, lets keep the public affection to a minimum shall we?" Eric groaned, tiring of watching his boss and co-worker make out like teens for the last half hour.

"Okay, well I am going to take my wife home, and after we have packed we are going on our honeymoon, we'll see you guys in two weeks," Horatio stood pulling Calleigh with him.

"Well that's quick," Tim folded his arms.

"Yes, it is." Calleigh grinned feeling contented wrapped in his arms, head resting on his chest.

"Tim, I want you to keep a eye on things, I am leaving you in charge, don't let me down. Eric keep tabs on the new guys in Trace and DNA….Alexx keep an eye on _them" _Horatio pointed too the two men.

"What?" they echoed. Alexx just laughed.

"Have a good time!" Alexx grinned waving them off.

"Take good care of Horatio!" Calleigh called turning back.

"Right back at you!" Alexx smiled.

Calleigh winked and she and Horatio climbed in the Hummer.

"So do you want to tell the paper…or should I?" Horatio turned to Calleigh his dark sunglasses hiding his eyes, but not his gorgeous smirk.

"Aww, I think you should tell them Honey," Calleigh's voice was thick, rich and sultry, 'Honey' rolling off her tongue just as sweet and sticky as the substance its self.

"Mmmm" he replied liking the feeling of her hand on his thigh.

"Let's go Handsome," she laughed leaning back in her seat flipping down her visor as they drove off into the Miami sunset.

**_Miami Herald _**

**_The paper has received news that Lt. Horatio Caine and the now Mrs. Calleigh Caine were married in a private ceremonyMonday night.  
_****_It seems that this story of terror, murder and deceit has come to an end, and a happy ending at that._**


End file.
